Just Crazy On You
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Sequel of 'Crazy Friendship' is back!/ Hoya, namja manis yang mandiri dan pintar, dan juga mencintai Donghae/ "Aku rasa Eunhyuk-ssi hanya mempersulit Donghae-ssi"/"...Aku tidak selemah itu!"/ HaeHyuk Vers! slight Hoya/ KyuSung akan menikah?/ Wanna RnR?


**Title :**

**Just Crazy On You**

**Sequel of Crazy Friendship - HaeHyuk Version**

**A fanfic by **

**Cast :**

**Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Eunhyuk (Super Junior)**

**Hoya (Infinite)**

**Slight :**

**Yesung (Super Junior)**

**Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**Yoo Ji Ae (Woollim dancer)**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. Official Pairing and Unofficial Pairing. OOC. Typo. Gaje**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves and HaeHyuk is Real**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini benar – benar menyenangkan untuk Eunhyuk karena kedua sahabatnya; Yesung dan Kyuhyun datang menemuinya ke Café.

"Sayang Donghae sedang pergi, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Kyuhyun meneguk kopinya perlahan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Kyu. Kalian datangnya mendadak. Lagipula Hae memang sudah ada janji dengan interior designer café baru kami nanti."

"Pakai interior designer?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat sambil mengeluarkan gummy smilenya. "Café ini akan jauh lebih besar dan eksklusive, Sungie. Jadi kami tidak mau main – main."

Setelah satu tahun merintis Café bersama, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah mulai bisa menikmati hasil kerja keras mereka. Café mereka sudah memiliki banyak pelanggan, itu sebabnya saat ini mereka sedang menyiapkan cafe baru di daerah yang lebih ramai; Myeongdong.

"Aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan interior designernya, tapi semoga saja dia memang berbakat. Kangin Sunbae yang merekomendasikannya."

"Kangin Sunbae?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mengingat nama itu. "Ahh aku ingat. Dia namjachingunya Leeteuk Sunbae?"

"Ne, Kyu. Saat ini Hae akan menemuinya. Dia ingin melihat langsung bentuk bangunan café jadi bisa menemukan ide untuk interiornya."

"Kenapa Hyukkie tidak ikut?"

"Harus ada yang stay disini, Sungie." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Lagipula aku sudah feeling untuk tidak ikut, dan ternyata kalian datang ke sini."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "Ah iya, kamu tahu siapa nama designer interiornya?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Lee Ho Won. Tapi Kangin Sunbae memanggilnya Hoya. Katanya sih dia seumuran dengan kita."

"Hoya? Nama yang unik." Yesung tersenyum kecil sambil memotong opera cakenya dengan sebuah garpu kecil dan memasukannya ke mulut.

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan. "Semoga saja ide – idenya seunik namanya, jadi banyak ide menarik untuk Café baru aku dan Hae nanti…"

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap lurus ke depan dari beranda apartement. Langit sudah gelap, lampu – lampu terlihat cantik apalagi apartementnya berada di lantai 16, tapi tatapan Eunhyuk kosong. Masih terngiang dengan jelas pembicaraannya dengan kedua sahabatnya sebulan lalu, pembicaraan tentang café baru, dan tentang Hoya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya, berat. Sesuatu terasa mengganjal dihatinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Lee Ho Woon… Hoya…"

Gumaman terdengar dari bibirnya. Gumaman yang sangat pelan, seperti angin lewat. Di tekan angka 1 di handphonenya yang merupakan panggilan cepat untuk Donghae, tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

"Masih tidak aktif…"

Eunhyuk tetap disitu, berdiri di beranda berharap Donghae segera pulang.

**FLASBACK ON**

**Three Weeks ago**

"Jonen Lee Ho Won Imnida. Eunhyuk-ssi bisa memanggilku Hoya, itu nama panggilanku."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Sosok Lee Wo Hon didepannya berbeda dari yang dia bayangkan. Donghae sudah memperlihatkan beberapa sketsa interior buatan Hoya,dan dia tahu bahwa Hoya memang seseorang yang cukup berbakat. Dia sudah membayangkan Hoya dengan setelan resmi dan kaca mata, tapi Hoya benar – benar diluar dugaan. Namja itu menggunakan sweeter pink dengan sebuah tas di pundaknya. Pipinya chubby dengan rambut berponi yang terlihat sangat halus. Mananya berbinar dengan senyumnya yang cerah membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dari usianya. Satu kesimpulannya; Hoya namja yang sangat manis.

"Hyukkie? Kenapa diam saja? Perkenalkan dirimu, Hyukkie…"

"Eh?" Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya. Donghae menatapnya, bingung. "Ah mian. Aku Lee Eunhyuk, panggil saja Eunhyuk. Senang bertemu denganmu Hoya-ssi."

Hoya mengangguk. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di café yang masih kosong, hanya ada beberapa kursi dan sebuah meja peninggalan pemilik bangunan yang lama. Bangunan ini baru saja selesai dibersihkan oleh para pekerja.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan beberapa sketsa yang sudah aku berikan, apa Eunhyuk-ssi menyukainya?"

"Aku sudah melihatnya, dan terlihat cukup bagus…"

"Donghae-ssi sudah mengatakan konsep yang dia inginkan, aku mencoba merealisasikannya sebaik mungkin…"

Hoya mengeluarkan laptopnya, menyalakannya, lalu memperlihatkan rancangan interiornya yang sudah berwarna, tidak hanya berupa sketsa pinsil seperti yang sudah dia tunjukan. Eunhyuk menatap kagum gambar rancangan di depannya. Hoya ternyata memang berbakat.

"Melihat gambarnya saja aku merasa nyaman…"

Hoya tersenyum lalu mulai menjelaskan semuanya secara detail. Warna, interior hingga pencahayaan. "Pemilihan lampu yang tepat akan sangat berpengaruh pada suasana café. Jika terlalu terang pengunjung akan merasa tidak nyaman, terlalu gelap pun tidak baik, nanti jadi seperti bar."

Hoya terus menjelaskan semuanya secara terpenciri. "Aku sengaja meletakkan meja bartender disini sehingga masih banyak space kosong, tapi meja bartender tetap mudah dijangkau…"

"Ini panggung kecilnya?" Tunjuk Eunhyuk pada bagian yang di beri nama 'stage' oleh Hoya.

"Ne. Posisinya paling pas untuk dilihat dari sudut manapun saat ada live music."

Hoya kembali menjelaskan hingga akhirnya semua bagian sudah dia sebutkan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum puas.

"Hae, ini keren! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat café kita selesai!"

"Masih ada beberapa bagian bangunan yang harus diperbaiki…" Tangan Donghae terjulur, mengusap poni Eunhyuk lembut. "tapi akan aku pastikan semuanya selesai secepat mungkin, Hyukkie. Seperti yang kamu inginkan…"

Gummy smile terlihat di wajah Eunhyuk. Sementara itu Hoya hanya terdiam melihat itu, tatapannya tertuju pada Donghae.

.

.

**Two weeks ago**

Eunhyuk meregangkan badannya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa capek yang dia rasakan. Café memang selalu ramai saat weekend seperti ini, membuat Eunhyuk harus turun langsung membantu para karyawan sekagus mengontrol langsung. Mencegah masalah seminim mungkin.

"Tanpa Donghae ternyata memang sulit ya…"

Donghae memang jarang stay di Café sekarang karena dia lebih fokus mengurus persiapan café baru. Mereka memang sudah membagi tugas agar keduanya tidak ada yang terbengkalai.

"Segelas strawberry milkshake sepertinya enak…"Gumam Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. Pengunjung sudah mulai berkurang sehingga dia bisa mulai sedikit bersantai. Saat menuju ke pantry langkahnya terhenti, tatapannya terpaku pada salah satu meja di sudut café. Apa yang dilihatnya disana membuat hatinya sesak. Eunhyuk sebenarnya tidak mengenal orang – orang itu, tapi Eunhyuk tahu mereka adalah sebuah keluarga yang sedang menikmati weekend bersama. Appa, Umma, dan tiga orang anaknya. Anak paling besar sekitar 12 tahun adalah seorang yeoja, lalu kedua anak lainnya adalah namja berusia sekitar 9 tahun yang ternyata kembar. Mereka terlihat saling bertukar cerita sambil sesekali tertawa lepas. Hati Eunhyuk menghangat sekaligus membeku secara bersamaan.

Satu tahun yang lalu Eunhyuk sudah menghubungi kedua orang tuanya, mengatakan hubungannya dengan Donghae kepada mereka. Eunhyuk sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima respon apapun yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya, tapi diluar dugaan kedua orangnya memilih tidak peduli. Sering Eunhyuk berharap kedua orang tuanya memberikan respon seperti Ms Kim saat pertama kali mengetahui bahwa Yesung dan Ryeowook berpacaran dengan namja, respon penolakan lebih baik daripada tidak peduli. Tapi benar – benar tidak ada respon dari mereka. Eunhyuk tahu kedua orang tuanya tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, tapi tidak peduli saat dirinya berpacaran dengan namja sangat – sangat diluar dugaannya.

"Umma… Appa… sebenarnya aku punya salah apa?"

Diteguk milkshakenya berharap hatinya bisa jauh lebih tenang. Eunhyuk memilih diam di ruang kerjanya, karyawannya sudah bisa menghandle para pengunjung karena jumlah pengunjung tidak sebanyak tadi. Direbahkan badannya di atas sofa panjang. Matanya terpejam, mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali kedua orang tuanya masih memberinya perhatian. Entah berapa lama dia dalam posisi itu.

GRAP! Tiba – tiba seseorang menindihnya, mata Eunhyuk otomatis terbuka.

"Ish, Hae!"

Donghae tertawa pelan lalu mencium pipi Eunhyuk singkat. "Aku kira tidur, ternyata melamun. Ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu, Hyukkie?"

"Emm, aku hanya merindukan Umma dan Appa," jawab Eunhyuk lemah. Tatapannya terlihat sendu. "Menyakitkan saat merasakan itu karena sepertinya Umma dan Appa tidak merindukanku…"

Donghae tahu pasti apa yang Eunhyuk rasakan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya namja itu mengatakan bagaimana dia merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Dikecup kening Eunhyuk lembut.

"Ada aku disini, Hyukkie. Aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan mereka, tapi aku disini…"

Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya bibir Donghae mendarat di bibir Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk refleks melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Donghae. Mereka berciuman lembut, tanpa nafsu. Donghae hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan cintanya kepada Eunhyuk.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas pipi Eunhyuk sudah memerah. "Gomawo, Hae…"

"Ne, my Hyukkie. Jangan pernah bersedih lagi. Aku disini. Selalu disini."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Lalu melirik jam dinding. Sudah hampur jam 10 malam ternyata, sudah waktunya café tutup.

"Hae, kenapa baru datang?" Donghae biasanya sudah datang satu atau dua jam sebelum café tutup.

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang. Hoya mentraktirku makan ramen. Aku mau menelponmu tapi ternyata hapeku lowbet."

Alis Eunhyuk terangkat satu. "Makan malam bersama?"

"Ani! Hanya makan ramen saja." Donghae tiba – tiba bangkit. "Sudah waktunya café tutup, sebentar lagi Jo Hyoon pasti mengetuk pintu untuk memberikan laporan hari ini…"

Eunhyuk menegakkan tubuhnya lalu bersender di sandaran sofa sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hae? Menurutmu apa Hoya melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik?"

"Ya, dia berbakat di bidangnya."

"Apa dia manis?"

"Manis?" Donghae terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Kurasa dia cukup manis."

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk sudah akan kembali membuka mulutnya tapi seseorang mengetuk pintu kerja mereka.

"Seperti biasa… Jo Hyoon…" Donghae melangkah menuju pintu, sementara itu Eunhyuk masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dia tidak suka nada bicara Donghae saat mengatakan Hoya manis.

.

.

**1 Week ago**

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk tidak langsung menjawab, matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat sudah sangat berbeda.

"Ini Café baru kita, Hae?"

"Ne! tentu saja…"

"Ini keren!" Eunhyuk berseru senang. Ruangan yang dulunya kosong dan sedikit rusak dibeberapa bagian kini sudah berubah. Eunhyuk bisa melihat meja bartender dan panggung kecil dengan design yang simple tapi modern.

"Ini baru 50%, Hyukkie. Masih banyak yang akan ditambahkan."

"Benarkah? Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Donghae tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Eunhyuk lembut.

"Tidak jangan disitu, letakan lebih ke kiri!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menoleh. Terlihat Hoya yang sedang memberikan petunjuk pada beberapa karyawannya mengatur beberapa hiasan berukuran cukup besar. Diantara salah satu karyawannya ternyata ada adik tingkat Eunhyuk saat kuliah dulu; Yoo Ji Ae.

"Hoya benar – benar bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaannya ya."

"Ne, Hyukkie. Siapa sangka dibalik wajahnya yang manis dia sebenarnya sangat gigih dan serius."

Eunhyuk tidak suka mendengar itu. Rasanya tidak nyaman mendengar Donghae memuji namja lain.

"Hyukkie, ayo kita kesana. Aku ingin melihat apa yang sedang Hoya lakukan."

Eunhyuk sebenarnya merasa enggan, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak saat Donghae menarik tangannya lembut.

**FLASHBACK END**

Eunhyuk kembali melirik handphone ditangannya. Sudah jam 12 malam. Tadi Donghae sempat menghubunginya, mengatakan kalau dia akan terlambat itu sebabnya Eunhyuk terpaksa pulang naik bis.

"Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk menoleh. Ternyata Donghae sudah pulang, karena terlalu larut dalam lamunan dia tidak menyadari saat pintu apartement terbuka. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu pulang…"

Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan memeluknya. "Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu menungguku."

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab tapi dibalasnya pelukan Donghae. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang." Pelukan itu terlepas, Eunhyuk masih terdiam.

"Aku akan mandi pakai air hangat dulu, badanku rasanya kotor. Hyukkie tidur duluan ya."

Hanya anggukan kecil yang Eunhyuk berikan sebagai jawaban. Sesaat ditatapnya punggung Donghae yang bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan, lalu terdengar gumaman dari mulutnya. "Hae… Hoya…"

**FLASBACK ON**

**Today – 10:30 PM**

Eunhyuk menatap malas layar telephonenya. Donghae baru saja mengirimkan pesan kalau dia akan pulang terlambat.

"Aish! Kenapa taksinya lama sekali!" Sudah 15 menit Eunhyuk berdiri di depan Cafenya yang sudah gelap, hanya lampu depan yang menyala. Eunhyuk kembali melirik ke jalan raya tapi taxi pesanannya belum juga terlihat.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus naik bis." Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk berjalan ke halte bis yang ada di dekat Café. Setelah menunggu 5 menit bis pun datang. Tidak banyak orang disana.

"Yoo Ji?" Gumam Eunhyuk pelan saat melihat Yoo Ji Ae, tapi sepertinya yeoja itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Eunhyuk memilih duduk dibangku kosong dibelakangnya. Dia tidak sendiri, dia sedang bersama temannya yang Eunhyuk tahu merupakan salah satu karyawan Hoya itu sebabnya yeoja itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Eunhyuk karena dia sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Tentu saja Hoya Oppa baik. Dia itu bos yang menyenangkan." Terdengar suara Yoo Ji begitu bersemangat.

"Tapi sayangnya dia tidak suka yeoja, Ji-ah"

Eunhyuk yang tadinya tidak berminat mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka mendadak menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Stt! Jangan keras – keras, kamu mau orang – orang satu bis dengar?!"

"Ah mianhe…"

"Walau dia tidak suka yeoja tapi aku tetap mengaguminya, dia benar – benar baik."

"Ne, aku juga…"

Hening sesaat. "Ji-ah, aku rasa Hoya Oppa menyukai Donghae-ssi."

"Eh, kamu juga bisa merasakannya ya? Aku juga berfikiran seperti itu."

Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang seketika. Kenyataan bahwa Hoya menyukai namja sudah cukup mengganggunya, ditambah dengan lagi ternyata Hoya menyukai Donghae.

"Kasian Hoya oppa, dia pasti patah hati. Donghae-ssi tidak mungkin membalas perasaannya…"

"Kenapa tidak! Aaaa, aku tahu! Karena menurutmu Donghae-ssi tidak suka namja."

"Ne!"

Terdengar Yoo Ji tertawa pelan. "Donghae-ssi itu sama seperti Hoya Oppa. Aku tahu pasti karena aku dan dia satu kampus."

"Maksudmu Donghae-ssi suka namja juga?"

"Yap!"

Kembali hening. Sepertinya teman Yoo Ji terlalu syok. "Ah jangan – jangan Eunhyuk-ssi itu namjachingunya?"

"Dengan berat hati aku jawab YA." Kening Eunhyuk berkerut. Dengan berat hati? "Tapi menurutku Donghae-ssi sebaiknya dengan Hoya Oppa saja…"

"Kenapa?

"Karena aku rasa Eunhyuk-ssi itu hanya bisa mempersulit Donghae-ssi. Dulu saat di kampus banyak yang tidak bisa menerima hubungan mereka, dan Eunhyuk-ssi tidak bisa apa - apa. Selalu Donghae-ssi yang melawan mereka sendiri…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne! kalau saja waktu itu namjachingunya Donghae-ssi itu Hoya Oppa, orang – orang itu pasti bisa Hoya Oppa lawan dengan taekwondonya."

Eunhyuk merasa rahangnya mengeras. Dia tidak menyangka terlihat selemah itu.

"Aku yakin keberhasilan Café mereka karena Donghae-ssi. Bisa dibayangkan kalau Donghae-ssi berpacaran dengan Hoya Oppa, Café mereka pasti jauh lebih sukses dari sekarang. Mungkin mereka sudah punya tiga cabang."

Nafas Eunhyuk terasa sesak, seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Apa dia terlihat separah itu?

"Seseorang seperti Donghae-ssi butuh pendamping yang bisa mengimbanginya, seperti Hoya Oppa. Bukan seseorang yang hanya bisa menyusahkannya…"

Kepala Eunhyuk mendadak terasa pusing, dia merasa sangat tertampar.

**FLASHBACK END**

Eunhyuk merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur sementara Donghae belum keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa aku selemah dan semenyusahkan itu? Apa itu sebabnya Umma dan Appa tidak peduli padaku?"

Air mata Eunhyuk mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya, segera dihapusnya cepat.

"Aku juga ternyata cengeng…"

Kenangan demi kenangan melintas difikiran Eunhyuk. Saat SMA dia sering diganggu karena wajah manis juga sifat polosnya, dan Kyuhyun yang saat itu disegani satu sekolahan selalu melindunginya. Lalu dia bertemu Donghae ,mulai saat itu namja itu yang selalu menjaganya. Mengantar jemputnya, membawakan belanjaannya, juga menghajar orang – orang yang mengganggunya.

"Kalau tanpa Donghae aku bisa apa ya?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya perlahan berharap rasanya sesaknya dapat berkurang. Lalu pintu terbuka dan Eunhyuk refleks menutup matanya.

"Hyukkie, sudah tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Eunhyuk memilih pura – pura tidur. Dapat dia dengar saat Donghae naik ke tempat tidur. Namja itu merebahkan dirinya di sampingnya, dan tanpa melihat pun Eunhyuk dapat merasakan Donghae memiringkan badan menghadap padanya. Tangan donghae membelai pipi dan poni Eunhyuk lembut.

"Kalau sedang tidur benar – benar seperti bayi…"

Biasanya Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae saat menyebutnya seperti bayi, tapi kali ini dia merasa terusik. Bukankah bayi itu artinya dia tidak bisa – apa selain merengek?

Handphone Donghae yang sedang di charge tiba – tiba berbunyi, Donghae segera turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil hapenya.

"Hoya…"

DEG! Jantung Eunhyuk tiba – tiba terasa tertusuk.

"Tidak aku belum tidur, aku baru saja selesai mandi. Kamu sudah di rumah?"

Eunhyuk tiba – tiba merasa tubuhnya menjadi dingin. Cara bicara Donghae terdengar akrab ditelinganya.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu sudah di rumah… Tidurlah! Kamu pasti lelah saat ini…"

Telinga Eunhyuk dapat mendengar dengan jelas saat Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Hoya, Gomawo untuk hari ini. Selamat malam."

Hening sesaat hingga akhirnya dia dengar Donghae kembali naik ke tempat tidur mencium pipinya lalu memeluknya. Kali ini entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa tidak sehangat biasanya.

.

.

"Lebih manly?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap. Krystal menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi Oppa terlihat lebih manis dengan rambut berponi seperti ini…"

"Tapi ada yang lebih manis dengan rambut berponi seperti ini." Gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

"Eh apa? Aku tidak dengar, oppa."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Bukan apa – apa. Krystal, bantu aku, buat aku jadi lebih manly."

Krystal menghela nafasnya, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Eunhyuk. Krystal memiliki salon sekarang, bisnis yang dia rintis bersama sepupunya yang memang lulusan tata rias wajah dan rambut. Krystal sendiri fokus mengurus managementnya.

Krystal menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang ditangani oleh satu hair stylish. Dapat dia lihat mata Eunhyuk yang menatap kosong cermin di depannya. Yeoja itupun duduk di kursi kosong di samping Eunhyuk.

"Oppa, apa Oppa sedang ada masalah dengan 'dia'?" Kristal membentuk tanda kutip dengan dua jari kanannya agar Hair Stylish yang sedang memotong rambut Eunhyuk tidak mengerti.

"Ani! Kami baik – baik saja…"

"Apa 'dia' melakukan hal buruk?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Aku akan menghajarnya kalau dia berani menyakiti Oppa." Seru Krystal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Eunhyuk hanya tertawa, hambar.

Eunhyuk menatap lurus pantulan dirinya dirinya di cermin. Poninya sudah tidak ada, rambutnya kini terangkat ke atas.

"Oppa tampan." Eunhyuk hanya bergumam pelan mengucapkan terima kasih mendengar pujian Krystal. "Tapi aku lebih suka Oppa dengan poni…"

"Sekali – kali tampil beda bukan ide buruk." Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya membuat Krystal tertawa keras.

"Oppa sudah seperti bad guy sekarang."

"Bukan, bukan bad guy. Tapi strong guy."

Krystal tertegun. Dia yakin sedang terjadi sesuatu dengan Eunhyuk.

.

.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Saat ini mereka sedang di supermarket berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan dan Eunhyuk tidak menyerahkan trolli belanjaan kepada Donghae seperti biasanya. Perubahan rambut Eunhyuk sudah cukup membuat Donghae tercengang, apalagi kini dia merasa Eunhyuk berbeda.

"Hae, kita harus kebih cepat belanjaanya. Satu jam lagi aku harus fitness…"

"Aku rasa jadwal fitnessmu terlalu rutin, Hyukkie. Sebaiknya dikurangi sedikit."

"Andwee! Aku ingin otot – ototku terbentuk cepat…" Potong Eunhyuk cepat sambil memasukan dua botol susu murni ke dalam trolli belanjaan.

"Hyukkie…"

"hm"

"Ada orang lain yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Eunhyuk refleks menoleh. Sejenak terdiam mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Donghae, lalu amarahnya muncul seketika. Tatapan Eunhyuk berubah tajam membuat Donghae sadar dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Hyukkie…"

Eunhyuk tidak merespon, tapi tatapan matanya tetap tajam.

"Baby, Mianhe…"

"Berhentilah memanggilku baby! Aku tidak selemah itu!"

Donghae tersentak. Selama ini Eunhyuk menyukai panggilan itu tapi kali ini…

"Hae…" Donghae dan Eunhyuk menoleh, terlihat Hoya menghampiri mereka berdua. "Eh ada Eunhyuk-ssi juga."

Trolli Hoya bisa dikatakan penuh, tapi bukan oleh kebutuhan bulanan tapi oleh beberapa alat pertukangan.

"Hoya, sedang berbelanja juga?" Nada ceria di suara Donghae membuat hati Eunhyuk semakin panas. "Untuk apa semua ini?"

"Ah ini… aku berniat membuat sebuah rak baru di Apartement. Aku ada ide baru dan siapa tahu hasilnya bagus…"

"Membuat sendiri?" Hoya mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum manis. "Woah, keren! Harusnya kamu membuatkan beberapa interior buatanmu sendiri di café nanti. Menurutmu bagaimana, Hyukkie...?"

Saat Donghae menoleh Eunhyuk sudah tidak ada disana. Dia sudah melangkah pergi menuju tempat aneka bumbu dapur dan mulai memilih berbagai bumbu yang diperlukan. Tatapannya terlihat datar, sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram trolli dengan erat.

Donghae benar – benar terkejut. Eunhyuk tidak biasanya bersifat seperti ini.

"Hae…" Tatapan Donghae kembali beralih ke Hoya. "Perasaaanku saja atau memang Eunhyuk-ssi terlihat berbeda ya?"

"Ah iya, dia baru saja potong rambut…"

Hoya hanya mengangguk kecil. "Hae lebih suka rambut seperti itu atau yang berponi…"

"Eh?" Kening Donghae berkerut. Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung.

"Sebenarnya Eunhyuk-ssi itu siapanya Hae?" Pertanyaan tiba – tiba Hoya membuat Donghae terkejut. Selama ini dia memang belum pernah terang – terangan bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk kepada Hoya karena dia fikir Yoo Ji pasti sudah bercerita.

"Eunhyuk itu…"

"Hae! Aku sudah selesai! Kamu masih tetap mau disitu? Aku ke kasir sekarang!" Seruan Eunhyuk membuat kata – kata Donghae terhenti. Tanpa menunggu respon Eunhyuk langsung berbalik dan menuju kasir.

"Hoya, aku duluan ya. Aku harus mengantar Eunhyuk ke tempat fitness setelah ini…"

"Apa Eunhyuk-ssi harus selalu diantar kemanapun dia pergi?"

Donghae benar – benar tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Hoya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk secepatnya pamit dan menyusul Eunhyuk ke kasir.

Sementara itu Hoya sempat tertegun beberapa saat di tempatnya. Tanpa Donghae jawabpun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu, cincin di jari Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah menjawab semuanya.

.

.

Donghae menatap langit malam dari taman belakang rumah Kyuhyun yang cukup luas. Suasana terlalu hening untuk hatinya yang sedang resah.

"Minum dulu, Hae…"

Donghae tidak menoleh, tapi dia tahu Kyuhyun meletakkan sebuah kopi di meja kecil disamping kursi yang Donghae duduki dan duduk di kursi disebelahnya. Kedua namja itu tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, hanya sesekali terdengar seruputan halus dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar – benar bingung, Kyu…" Suara Donghae akhirnya memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya. "Hyukkie berubah."

"Dia memang terlihat berbeda dengan rambut barunya…"

"Ani! Bukan itu… maksudku dia benar – benar berubah." Donghae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Sekarang dia terluka dan aku tidak bisa apa – apa."

"Yesungie akan mengobatinya, Hae. Tenang saja."

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Eunhyuk sebenarnya sedang berada di kamar Yesung sekarang, tapi dia tidak bisa menemuinya padahal dia hanya perlu naik ke lantai 2 rumah Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak mau aku temui, dan itu membuat aku gila!"

"Biarkan dia tenang dulu, Hae. Hyukkie itu sensitive, aku yakin Yesungie bisa menenangkannya."

Mata Donghae mulai berkaca – kaca. Dia bukan namja yang cengeng, tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Hap. Eunhyuk melompat turun dari bus yang dia naiki lalu mulai menyusuri jalan ramai menuju ke tempat café barunya berada. Hanya lima menit dari halte bus dia sudah sampai di pintu café yang masih tertutup. Keadaan café sudah jauh berbeda, pengerjaannya sudah selesai hingga 85%.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu cafenya, terlihat beberapa orang disana tapi orang yang dia cari tidak terlihat.

"Donghae-ssi ada di ruang kerja di lantai 2, Eunhyuk-ssi…" tiba – tiba terdenger suara Yoo Ji. "Bersama Hoya Oppa."

Eunhyuk tidak menyukai nada bicara Yoo Ji, apalagi saat dia menekankan kata 'bersama Hoya oppa'. Gumaman kecil terdengar dari mulut Eunhyuk, berbasa – basi sedikit dengan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu segera melesat ke lantai 2.

Kantor café ini memang terletak di lantai dua. Sebuah ruang modern yang nyaman dan cukup luas, Eunhyuk sudah berada di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka saat mendengar suara Hoya.

"Aku hanya merasa seseorang sepertimu pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih, Hae…"

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti.

"Kamu cerdas, kuat, berani dan penuh dengan rencana – rencana menarik."

Eunhyuk mematung di depan pintu, menunggu suara Donghae yang belum juga terdegar.

"Hae, jawab aku…"

Hening sesaat. Eunhyuk merasa kakinya tegang sekaligus lemas seketika.

"Apa pendapatku salah jika aku mengatakan kalau Eunhyuk-ssi itu cengeng, manja, dan bergantung padamu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. "Hae…"

"Tidak kamu tidak salah, Hoya. Memang seperti itulah Hyukkie…"

DEG! Saat itu juga Eunhyuk merasa jantungnya serasa ditikam. Lututnya lemas seketika, rasanya dia ingin ambruk disitu saat itu juga. Jadi sepeti itu Donghae melihatnya?

Air mata Eunhyuk mulai menggenang yang segera dihapus dengan kasar dengan punggung tangannya.

"Bukankah itu artinya dia hanya menyusahkanmu saja, Hae? Kamu perlu seseorang yang bisa membantumu, bukan menyusahkanmu…"

Eunhyuk sudah tidak mau mendengar lagi. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa dia menuruni tangga dan berjalan secepat yang dia bisa. Dia ingin keluar dari café itu secepatnya.

BLAM! Pintu café tertutup dengan setengah dibanting oleh Eunhyuk membuat beberapa karyawan Hoya menatap bingung, kecuali Yoo Ji tentunya.

"Perhatian! Dengarkan aku! Siapapun tidak ada yang boleh mengatakan kepada Donghae-ssi atau Hoya Oppa kalau tadi Eunhyuk-ssi datang kemari!"

.

.

Donghae kembali mengirimnya pesan bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat lagi malam ini, dan Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menggubris. Dia sendiri belum berada di Apartment saat ini dan dia memilih mencabut batre handphonenya hingga tidak seorangpun bisa menghubunginya.

Eunhyuk menelusuri jalan yang mulai sepi karena sudah tengah malam. Hanya beberapa supermarket 24 jam dan penjaja makanan malam yang masih terlihat.

Eunhyuk menatap datar apapun yang dilihatnya. Rasa kecewa dan marah berbalut cemburu yang berlebihan justru membuat hatinya mendingin. Dia tidak menangis, tidak juga terlihat kesal. Tatapannya benar – benar datar.

Eunhyuk berbelok ke jalan yang lebih sepi. Jalan ini sebenarnya bukan jalan yang aman untuk dilewati tengah malam dengan berjalan kaki, tapi Eunhyuk sepertinya sudah tidak peduli. Selain karena jalan ini merupakan jalan tercepat menuju Apartementnya, Eunhyuk merasa bukan masalah lagi kalau ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Kali ini tidak ada Donghae, kalau ada apapun dia tidak akan menyusahkan Donghae.

"Hei serahkan uangmu!"

Eunhyuk dapat merasakan kehadiran namja itu tepat dibelakangnya, dan dia yakin namja itu tidak sendiri, dan benar saja. Di depan Eunhyuk tiba – tiba muncul 2 orang namja lainnya. Eunhyuk terkepung tapi dia masih terlihat datar. Tiga orang namja mengepungnya, dia merasakan dejavu dengan keadaan ini.

"Tidak akan ada Hae kali ini." Gumam Eunhyuk pelan. "Dia pasti masih bersama Hoya sekarang, entah dimana."

"Ya! Kenapa malah berbicara sendiri?! Serahkan uangmu!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau kalian akan menghajarku?" Eunhyuk tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Dia tahu dia akan kalah telak dari ketiga namja preman itu, tapi dia memilih ditemukan terkapar sekarat besok pagi dari pada harus selamat karena ditolong Donghae atau siapapun.

BUG! Tubuh Eunhyuk roboh seketika. Namja dibelakang Eunhyuk ternyata menghantamnya dengan kayu.

"Berani melawan eoh?"

Eunhyuk merasa tulang punggungnya terasa nyeri, tapi wajahnya terangkat. Menatap garang namja yang memukulnya lalu perlahan bangkit berdiri walau agak sempoyongan.

"Pengecut! Beraninya main belakang! Sana ganti rok!" teriak Eunhyuk lantang membuat emosi namja itu meningkat.

BUG! Sebuah tinju mendarat di rahang Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk terdorong kebelakang menghantam tembok.

"Hanya segitu kekuatanmu?"

Namja itu semakin marah dan kembali menyerang Eunhyuk, entah karena sedang memendam emosi atau apa yang pasti Eunhyuk bisa membalas beberapa pukulan namja tersebut. Melihat itu kedua preman yang lainnya tidak tinggal diam, dan terjadi lah perkelahian tidak seimbang.

Eunhyuk roboh seketika tapi itu tidak membuat ketiga namja itu berhenti. "Mati kau! Beraninya menantang kami!"

BUG! BUG! BUG!

"Setidaknya aku mati tanpa menyusahakan orang lain!" desis Eunhyuk pelan disela – sela pukulan dan tedangan yang dia terima.

BRAK!

"Lepaskan Hyukkie, brengsek!"

Eunhyuk mengenal suara itu. Beberapa tahun lalu saat dia diserang tiga namja tidak dikenal dia merasa sangat bersyukur saat suara itu meneriakan kata yang sama, tapi kali ini Eunhyuk justru merasa marah. Apalagi saat Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya terlihat Hoya disana.

"Ya kalian berdua cari mati juga hah?!" Preman itu membentak balik Donghae. Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk bersimpuh dengan penuh luka langsung menghajar para preman itu, kali ini dibantu oleh Hoya. Eunhyuk hanya menatap datar semua itu, bahkan saat preman- preman itu melarikan diri tatapan datar Eunhyuk tidak berubah. Dengan berpegangan pada tiang listrik Eunhyuk mencoba berdiri.

"Hyukkie…"

Plak! Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae yang mencoba menolongnya. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Sekali lagi Donghae mencoba menolong Eunhyuk tapi lagi – lagi tepisan yang dia dapatkan.

"Hyukkie…"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan kalian berdua, khususnya kamu Lee Donghae!"

Reflesk Donghae mundur selangkah, reaksi Eunhyuk diluar dugaannya. Dengan tertatih Eunhyuk melangkah pergi, tapi berlawanan arah dengan arah Apartementnya.

"Hyukkie, kamu mau kemana?" Suara Donghae terdengar bergetar, tapi Eunhyuk tidak peduli.

"Bukan urusanmu! Jangan ikuti aku atau aku akan menyusul keluargaku ke luar negeri!"

Lagi – lagi Donghae tersentak. Eunhyuk melangkah semakin jauh sampai kemudian dia memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan entah pergi kemana.

Hoya hanya menatap semua itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, tapi kemudian dia terkejut saat melihat air mata Donghae yang mulai keluar. Perasaan bersalah mulai menghampirinya.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Hae, tenanglah…" Suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan Donghae dari lamunannya. "Eunhyuk akan segera membaik."

Eunhyuk datang ke rumah Kyuhyun sekitar pukul 2 pagi dengan tubuh penuh luka. Tadinya Yesung dan Kyuhyun akan membawa Eunhyuk ke rumah sakit tapi namja itu menolak dan Yesung tahu bukan saat yang tepat untuk memaksa Eunhyuk. Yesung memutuskan membawa Eunhyuk ke kamarnya dan memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan obat – obatan yang untungnya cukup lengkap di rumah Kyuhyun.

"Besok pagi – pagi aku akan segera menelephone dokter Han untuk segera datang kemari."

Mendengar itu air mata Donghae justru keluar semakin deras. "Gomawo Kyu. Mianhe karena masalah ini kamu dan Yesung belum tidur padahal ini sudah jam 4 pagi…"

"Hei!" Kyuhyun menonjok bahu Donghae pelan. "Kita ini sahabat. Ini bukan apa- apa…"

Donghae tersenyum diantara air matanya. "Aku terlalu sibuk dengan café baruku, yang ada diotakku hanya café itu harus selesai sesuai deadline. Aku jadi kurang memperhatikan Hyukkie, bahkan saat aku melihat Hyukkie mulai berubah."

Kyuhyun memilih diam. Donghae tidak membutuhkan saran atau apapun, dia hanya butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan.

"Harusnya aku bertanya, harusnya aku mencari tahu…"

Kembali hening.

"Aku mencintainya, Kyu. Aku mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri, tapi aku malah membuatnya terluka seperti sekarang tanpa bisa berbuat apa – apa."

Kyuhyun meremas pundak Donghae perlahan, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Beri dia sedikit waktu, Hae. Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang sebenernya kalian hadapi sekarang. Tapi apapun itu aku tahu kalian bisa melewatinya."

"Ne, Kyu. Gomawo."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan namun tegas. "Kita berempat sudah melewati banyak masalah bersama, dan kita bisa melewatinya. Jadi kali ini pun semuanya pasti baik – baik saja."

Donghae membalas anggukan itu. Setidaknya dia tahu, ada dua sahabatnya yang akan selalu ada untukknya dan Eunhyuk.

.

.

"Sudah dua hari ini Donghae diam diluar, dan dia menolak untuk makan."

Eunhyuk tetap membuang wajahnya, enggan menatap Yesung. Sudah dua hari ini Eunhyuk tidak keluar kamar. Yesung yang telaten menjaganya. Membawakan makanan dan juga menyiapkan obat untuk Eunhyuk. Untung saja saat ini sedang weekend jadi dia tidak perlu membolos kerja walaupun sebenarnya dia yakin Siwon tidak keberatan jika dia mengambil cuti.

"Dulu aku yang paling meragukan hubungan ini, aku yang paling tidak yakin ini semua akan berhasil…"

Kata – kata Yesung kali ini berhasil membuat Eunhyuk menoleh, menatapnya yang sedang duduk di single sofa di dekat tempat tidur tempat Eunhyuk berada.

"Tapi kemudian aku melihat bagaimana kamu dan Hae melewati semuanya dengan yakin. Bagaimana kalian bergenggaman tangan tanpa ragu di koridor kampus disaat aku masih terus berfikir ulang tentang hubunganku dan Kyu…"

Refleks Eunhyuk tersenyum samar. Dia masih ingat bagaimana reaksi awal teman – temannya di kampus saat Donghae mendeklarasikan bahwa Eunhyuk adalah miliknya.

"Kita tidak melewati perjalanan mudah untuk sampai kesini Hyukkie."

Senyum Eunnhyuk perlahan memudar. "Tapi kamu tidak menyusahkan Kyunnie. Sementara aku? Aku terus – terusan menyusahkan Hae…"

Yesung tidak langsung menjawab, dia memilih duduk disamping Eunhyuk. "Apa kamu lupa kalau Kyuhyun pernah masuk rumah sakit demi menolong dongsaengku, Hyukkie?"

"Ah itu…"

"Seringkali aku tetap merasa bersalah saat menginggatnya, tapi Kyu selalu bilang itu adalah bagian dari cintanya. Dia tidak merasa berkorban apalagi disusahkan, Kyu justru bilang kalau dia merasa beruntung memiliki kesempatan untuk menunjukkan cintanya…"

"Sungie…"

"Aku yakin Donghae pun begitu. Semua yang sudah dia berikan tidak pernah terasa beban baginya. Itulah cara dia mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Dengan melakukan itu semua Donghae merasa bahagia…"

Eunhyuk tertegun sejenak. Semua kenangannya bersama Donghae kembali hadir di fikirannya. Saat dia menangis dan Donghae memeluknya, saat mereka tertawa bersama, saat mereka melewati malam – malam berdua di Apartement mereka yang tenang atau diatas motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat mereka berkeliling kota tanpa tujuan saat mencoba mobil baru mereka. Perlahan semua kenangan itu merasuk kedalam hatinya. Air mata Eunhyuk tidak terbendung.

"Apa yang Donghae berikan untukmu dan apa yang kamu berikan untuknya memang berbeda, tapi itulah yang membuat kalian saling melengkapi…"

"Yesungie…"

Yesung memeluk Eunhyuk lembut, dia mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Eunhyuk hanya sedang merasa bingung, tidak percaa diri, dan cemburu. "Dia masih di luar, Hyukkie. Menunggumu."

Sejenak Eunhyuk menatap Yesung ragu, tapi anggukan tegas yesung membuat keraguan itu perlahan sirna. Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan perlahan turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju pintu kamar. Ditarik nafasnya perlahan saat membuka kunci pintu kamar. Setelah menenangkan dirinya diapun membuka pintu kamar, dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat.

Donghae berada disana, sekitar satu meter dari pintu dengan keadaan bersimpuh. Kepalanya reflex terangkat saat mendengar pintu itu terbuka.

"Hae?" suara Eunhyuk terdengar lirih apalagi saat dia melihat namjachingunya itu terlihat berantakan. Rambut Donghae acak – acakan dan lingkar hitam terlihat jelas di bawah matanya.

"Hyukkie!" Donghae reflex berdiri, dan GRAP! Segera dipeluk namja yang sangat dia cintai itu. "Hyukkie, mianhe kalau aku tidak sengaja menyakitimu, mianhe… tapi jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku bisa mati, Hyukkie! Aku bisa mati!"

Tangis Eunhyuk pecah seketika, tapi dibalas pelukan Donghae erat. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Donghae, karena diapun tidak akan sanggup. Perlahan tangis Eunhyuk mereda, tapi sedikitpun dia tidak melonggarkan pelukannya. Donghae pun tetap memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hae…"

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin pulang…"

Donghae tersenyum. Dibelai rambut Eunhyuk lembut. "Ne, Hyukkie. Ayo kita pulang."

Yesung mengusap air matanya yang sedikit menetes disudut matanya. Diraih handphone di saku celananya. Diketik sebuah pesan untuk Kyuhyun yang sedang ada janji dengan klien.

'Kyu, Hyukkie sudah mau pulang.'

Yesung kembali memasukan handphonenya dan tersenyum. Dia semakin yakin cinta diantara mereka berempat bukan hanya sebuah kegilaan karena sebuah permainan.

.

.

"Aku memang mengaguminya, tapi sebatas kagum kepada seorang interior designer…"

"Tapi waktu Hae pulang telat aku mendengar di telephone Hae bilang 'gomawo untuk hari ini'…"

Donghae mencoba mengingat apa yang Eunhyuk maksud, tapi kemudian dia ingat "Ah itu... Hyukkie cemburu ya?"

"Ani! Eh, iya sih! Apalagi aku dengar gaya bicara Hae terdengar akrab."

Donghae tertawa lalu mengacak pelan rambut Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali berponi. "My baby Hyukkie cemburu…"

"Ish, Hae!" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal membuat Donghae semakin gemas. Ditarik Eunhyuk semakin erat ke dalam pelukannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat tidur mereka sambil berpelukan.

"Aku berterima kasih karena Hoya sudah mau membantuku bekerja keras untuk café baru kita. Aku tahu Hyukkie sudah sangat tidak sabar makanya aku dan Hoya memutuskan untuk bekerja lebih keras agar semua cepat selesai."

"Tapi ternyata diam – diam Hoya menyukai Hae…" kembali Eunhyuk mempout bibirnya membuat Donghae reflesk mengecup bibir itu gemas.

Hoya memang menyukai Donghae sejak pertama kali bertemu. Sosok donghae yang memang bisa memikat hati banyak orang ditambah kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan dan semangat kerjanya yang tinggi membuat Hoya langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Untuk Hoya saat lembur berdua adalah moment yang sangat berarti baginya, apalagi dia mendengar dari Yoo Ji tentang 'sosok lemah Lee Eunhyuk'.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dia menyukaiku. Untukku semua yang terjadi antara aku dan Hoya hanya hubungan kerja professional."

Eunhyuk memainkan jarinya di dada Donghae yang terbalut kemeja putih tipis.

"Lagipula… aku ini bukan penyuka namja, Hyukkie." Eunhyuk reflex mengangkat kepalanya, memandang bingung ke arah Donghae. "Tidak peduli ada ratusan namja manis diluar sana aku tidak akan tertarik."

"Tapi… aku ini namja Hae."

"Aku tahu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat aku mencintaimu. Ini bukan tentang namja atau yeoja tapi ini karena kamu adalah Lee Eunhyuk, itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta…"

BLUSH! Pipi Eunhyuk terasa hangat mendengarnya, apalagi Donghae mengatakannya dengan lembut. Ya, Donghae benar. Ini bukan lagi tentang orientasi seksual, tapi tentang perasaan. Apa yang Donghae rasakan itu juga yang iya rasakan, dan Eunhyuk yakin itu juga yang Kyuhyun dan Yesung rasakan.

"Tapi… malam saat aku diserang… ada Hoya disana."

Donghae menghela nafas perlahan. Mengingat hal itu selalu terasa menyakitkan baginya. Donghae mempererat pelukannya dan mengecup dahi Eunhyuk lembut. Demi apapun dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi.

"Hae…"

Hening sejenak. "Motorku mogok, Hoya menawariku untuk mengantar pulang, sekaligus sebagai ucapan maaf karena dia sempat bicara yang tidak – tidak."

Eunhyuk tidak merespon, tapi tangannya mulai berjelajah di wajah Donghae.

"Hyukkie, percaya padaku. Jika aku sampai menyakitimu aku sendiri yang akan mati."

Kata – kata itu diucapkan Donghae dengan tenang namun tegas. Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Ne, aku percaya Hae…"

Perlahan bibir mereka bertemu. Menyalurkan semua kerinduan yang mereka rasakan. Bibir Donghae bergerak ke telinga Eunhyuk dan berbisik seductive.

"Hyukkie, sudah lama kita tidak 'itu'. Aku mau…"

"Mwo?"

Dan merekapun melakukannya.

**END?**

**FLASBACK ON**

"Bukankah itu artinya dia hanya menyusahkanmu saja, Hae? Kamu perlu seseorang yang bisa membantumu, bukan menyusahkanmu…"

Donghae tertegun sejenak saat mendengar kata – kata Hoya, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Kamu salah, Hoya. Eunhyuk memang cengeng, manja dan bergantung padaku, tapi dia tidak menyusahkanku. Justru semua itu yang membuat aku tetap hidup…"

Kening Hoya berkerut, tidak mengerti.

"Dulu aku tidak pernah benar – benar memikirkan masa depan. Aku hanya senang bersenang – senang dengan yeoja, berganti – ganti yeojachingu tanpa memikirkan perasaan mereka. Aku bad guy yang tidak pernah peduli perasaan orang lain…"

Hoya terkejut, dia tidak pernah menyangka Donghae seperti itu.

"Tapi kemudian Eunhyuk datang dan untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta. Semua sisi dalam dirinya adalah pemberian terindahnya. Karena dia cengeng, manja dan bergantung padaku makanya aku menjadi kuat. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tahu aku harus berhasil karena aku ingin membahagiakannya…"

Hoya tetap bungkam. Dia tidak menyangka semua kata – kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Lagipula, dibalik semua sifatnya itu dialah satu – satunya yang mengerti aku. Dia tahu kapan aku memerlukan pelukan, kapan aku memerlukan sifat manjanya, dan kapan aku membutuhkan sifat keras kepalanya. Dia tahu dengan pasti semuanya…"

Lutut Hoya lemas seketika. Donghae berbicara dengan tenang tapi penuh dengan perasaan.

"Banyak yang berfikir Eunhyuk bergantung padaku, mungkin memang benar. Tapi sebenarnya, aku jauh lebih bergantung padanya…" Donghae menoleh, menatap Hoya tepat dimatanya. "Tanpa seorang Lee Eunhyuk aku bukan apa – apa. Aku akan mati…"

Detik itu juga Hoya tahu, seberapa besar arti Eunhyuk bagi Donghae.

**FLASHBACK END**

**END!**

**#KyuSung Side#**

"Jadi di Swedia saja?"

"Ne, aku sudah searching dan itu tempat yang indah, Kyu."

"Baiklah, apapun yang kamu mau Sungie. Mau tema warna apa? Merah?"

"Ani! Ini acara Sakral, harus warna putih."

"Aku setuju. Krystal dan Hyoyeon akan membantu mengurus dekornya. Yoona akan membantu mengurus tentang baju pengantinnya. Siwon punya teman designer."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, bahkan Louna yang akan memasak khusus nanti. Karena ini acara keluarga jadi dia rasa dia bisa menghandlenya sendiri, paling dibantu beberapa pekerja."

"Mereka benar - benar baik. Ah iya jangan lupa Amber dan Yunho juga harus di undang. Bummie dan Wookie akan berangkat langsung dari Jepang."

"Tenang saja, aku yg akan mengurus pesawat dan penginapan mereka semua."

"Umma dan Appa bagaimana?"

"Mereka sudah menyerahkan semuanya padaku, lagipula aku inginnya mereka cukup menghadiri tanpa harus merasa direpotkan."

Hening sejenak.

"Eh, baju pengantinnya seperti apa?"

"Aku pakai jas, sementara baby akan pakai dress panjang..."

PLAK!

"Ya ya ya! Aku namja!"

"Hahaha! Aku becanda... Kita akan pakai jas putih rancangan temannya Siwon..."

"Ish Evil Kyu!"

Kembali Hening sesaat.

"Kyu... Gomawo..."

"Apapun untukmu, Sungie..."

Lalu suasana kembali hening.

"Yesungie..."

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin 'itu', satu ronde saja..."

"Mwo? Ya dasar Cho Pervert. Aish!"

Dan mereka pun melakukannya.

**END END**

**Bungkukkan badan #bow,, Mianhe karena lagi - lagi Author datang dengan FF Super Gaje. Jangan pada meriang ya udahnya. Btw, kenapa author bikin HaeHyuk, karena Author pengen bikin ceritanya jadi berurutan. Lagipula gara - gara Donghae upload photo berduanya bareng Eunhyuk pas april Mop jiwa HaeHyuk Shipper Author bangkit :D. Last but not least! RnR pleaseeee! Gomawo :)**

**Next: KyuSung or KiWook?**


End file.
